Episode 7728 (3rd November 2011)
Plot Sophie cajoles Sally into letting her have a birthday party. Julie, Sean, Izzy, Hayley and Kirk anxiously discuss the fact that they've not been paid. Carla explains that she's got a cash flow problem and admitting defeat, Carla asks them all to leave telling them that the factory is now closed. Owen invites Anna out for dinner. Owen and Gary put pressure on Anna to come clean with Faye and tell her about Owen, but Anna's worried it'll upset her. Michelle and Ciaran arrive back from their cruise, engaged. Michelle's pleased to be back but Ciaran wishes they were still in the Caribbean. Sally tells Frank that Carla's finally flipped and sacked everyone at Underworld. Faye opens a letter from Social Services telling Anna that Faye is now officially her adopted daughter. Faye's thrilled and hugs Gary. Sally offers the factory girls jobs at Frank's factory. Izzy and Julie accept but Sean, Hayley and Kirk refuse to work for Frank the rapist. Faye goes in search of Anna to tell her the good news but she's shocked when she spies her kissing Owen in the Builder's Yard. Sophie and Sian excitedly show off their new engagement rings to Amber. Jeff assures Rosie that her interview with the Gazette went well. Rosie's worried about some of the questions they asked regarding her family. Michelle and Ciaran find Carla drunk in the factory. Carla tells them the whole sordid truth about Frank. Michelle and Ciaran are shocked. Anna's thrilled to learn that she's now Faye's adopted mum. As she sets off on her secret date with Owen, Faye is frosty towards her and Anna's bemused. Katy finally makes Chesney realise that he has to arrange John's funeral for Fiz's sake. Carla breaks down and tells Michelle and Ciaran that she can't continue like this and she's going to drop the charges against Frank. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office and yard *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Foster's Notes *First appearances of Ciaran McCarthy and Michelle Connor since 24th January 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle and Ciaran arrive back on the Street with good news, only to find Carla in a mess after firing her uncooperative staff and insisting she needs to be free of Frank; and Rosie's interview about John infuriates Chesney. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,580,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2011 episodes